custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sintras
Toa Sintras is a brave and humorous Toa of Shadow and Lightning, who is best friends with Toa Zephyr, a Toa of Water that shares a few traits with Sintras, together they are capable of taking on many enemies with their weapons. Toa Sintras mainly uses a large, black sword, or a wide range of firearms, such as pistols, SMGs and assault rifles. He additionally has the Kanohi Kesua, which allows him possession over any living target and control their actions. History As a Vo-Matoran When Sintras was a Vo-Matoran, he was overcome by an evil Makuta spirit, which gave him shadow powers, however the villagers he lived with in the more mountainous parts of Onu-Kylda became fearful of him and the potential evil he had inside, they believed he would betray the Matoran and Toa, like many fallen Toa of Shadows had. The Turaga of the village still believed in his ability to become a great Toa using his powers for good purposes, and to suppress the spirit inside. The Turaga sent Sintras and Zephyr along with a strong Toa of Magnetism to a Toa temple far in the dark caves of Onu-Kylda. He entrusted the Matoran with two Toa stones, that would allow their powers to strengthen, and preserve the peaceful land of Kylda Nui. Life as a Toa Sintras has experienced many challenges and has battled many Makuta foes. Occasionally, he has experienced difficulties with the spirit residing inside him, but has recovered control. The Makuta spirit's power fluctuates whenever Sintras uses shadow powers and it is believed that any powerful shadow utilisation could strengthen the Makuta, potentially awakening it. The Toa of Shadow and Lightning was called to assist the Matoran village that was attacked brutally, but unfortunately the attackers were too difficult for the Toa to defeat , so the loss of life was a large impact. Toa Sintras promised to avenge the murdered Matoran and Toa and take out any threats that will to enslave Kylda Nui. Tools and Equipment Toa Sintras utilises his shadow sword expertly and it was hand crafted by an extremely rare element that gives it a black appearance with a small dark aura around it. He can also use a variety of firearms after much training with them, he can expertly use pistols, SMGs and assault rifles. Finally, he can also use his Kanohi (The mask of possession), which allows him to control any living individuals actions, such as taking out enemies, moving heavy objects, collecting information or any needed actions to gain advantages. Gallery Toa Sintras (V4) (1).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (2).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (3).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (4).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (5).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (6).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (7).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (8).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (9).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (10).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (11).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (12).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (13).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (14).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (15).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (16).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (17).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (18).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (19).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (20).jpg Toa Sintras (V4) (21).jpg Sintras (3).jpg Sintras (2).jpg Sintras (1).jpg Trivia * Toa Sintras is (obviously) ToaSintras777's self-MOC * Toa Sintras is the main protagonist of ToaSintras777's first story: The Journey * 4 versions of Sintras have existed so far Category:Toa of Shadow Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa Category:Shadow Category:Lightning